


Seeking Malevolence

by SummerBloom



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: As someone who never writes this stuff usually... I'm kinda scared of myself., Dark, Gen, Murder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBloom/pseuds/SummerBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dezel laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Malevolence

_**Malevolence seeps, deep and painful.** _

_**CRACK!** _

A smile crosses his face as he hears the snapping of bone and his victim's scream of pain. He lifts the man with ease, slamming him against the wall. Hand around the man's throat, he squeezes to cut off oxygen. Choking him.

He _laughs._

Dezel drops the man, who starts whimpering and trying to crawl away. But he won't allow it. His foot comes down on the man's back, forcing him to eat rocks. His other foot slams down on the already-broken arm, crushing it. The scream the man lets out is agony-inducing.

  
_But Dezel laughs instead of pitying him._

**Malevolence seeps, deep and hurting. Down to his very core.** They left him behind, and this man was foolish enough to cross his path while he was trying to find them. Trying to find Rose. So, Dezel takes his fury out on this man.

“Please! Oh, Maotelus! **_Why are you punishing me?!_** ” The man yells. No resonance. A _pity._

_**The man would never see the face of his killer.** _

Dezel's pendulums wrap around the man's neck, and he _pulls._ The man's air supply was cut off. He choked, but Dezel wasn't through. He lets go, allowing the man's face to slam back into the ground. Dezel grinds his face into the ground below with his boot, crushing his nose and causing cuts to appear on the man's face.

 **Malevolence takes hold, and Dezel _laughs._** His laugh is bone-chilling and sends shivers down the man's spine. Enough resonance to hear, but not see.

_Fascinating._

His heart is cold and closed, and malevolence clogs his rational thoughts.

Dezel pulls tight on his pendulums, a smirk on his face. There was no mirth, no hint of joy. It was cold, and it was fear-inducing. He pulls ever tighter on the strings, the man choking as he does.

_Dezel laughs._

The man's neck snaps, killing him instantly.

Malevolence corrodes him, and laughter echoes through the sanctuary, followed by the sound of snapping bones.

And when Sorey arrives, _it's too late._

The hellion turns, a smirk on its face.

_Another victim's come to play._

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is, I never thought I'd write something like this. Just goes to show what I know, huh?


End file.
